Saiga Club
The Saiga Club is a Group of girls who Gossip in the Cafeteria. In This Place, Pinku-Chan Learns new Topics, Opinions and she Can Join in the Conversation!!! If she is Popular Enough, I Guess. Members (For Now) Madonna The Narcissist of the group. She loves herself way too much, has a tendency to take every topic back to her, puts herself over even her closest of friends, and is a very difficult friend to keep due to her chronic backstabbing disorder. She is the self-proclaimed leader of the Saiga Club. She likes when Rai-Chan Pulls Dangerous/Harmful Pranks on People. Also She likes when Pinku-Chan Pulls pranks on the Exchange Student Shi Ta Every Tuesday. Her best and only friend is Hatsuki. She has a crush on her and on Hatty, flirting with them almost constantly. She is the tallest of the group at 6'3, despite being the youngest. Her birthday is August 13. Satori The mom of the group. She looks out for her friends, and if you need a listening ear, she's there. She is shy and introverted, keeping to herself and her friends. She never shares good things that happen to her out of fear that someone is having a worse time than she is. She has a tendency to annoy her friends by constantly checking on them, and is the type to call someone at 3 in the morning to make sure they aren't dead. Her Best Friend is Satori And doesn’t have a Crush on anyone. She is 5'4, and her birthday is November 5. Hatsuki The loyal girl of the group. She cares about her friends very, very much, to the point of occasionally being clingy. She won't take anyone talking trash about her friends well at all, and if you physically hurt them? Or kill them? Yeah, in case you didn't notice, She has a tendency to overreact to basically everything, and is easily excited. She is 6'1, and her birthday is March 9. Chai The smart girl of the group. She is introverted and studious, and would much rather study for the upcoming big test than go out and party. She is obsessed with getting good grades, and can't stand getting lower than an A. She also follows a strict schedule and hates it when this schedule gets broken. She is very literal-minded and hates metaphors and idioms. She has difficulty identifying other peoples' emotions, but when she does notice somebody in pain, she is almost too empathetic. Her best friend is Hatsuki, and she doesn't have a crush on anybody. She is 5'6, and her birthday is June 27. Tai The nice girl of the group. She is compassionate and empathetic, and often known as the "back-up mom." However, she cares about her reputation and will go so far as to abandon a friend to protect it, even if she knows it's a bad idea. She puts quite a lot of trust in her friends, and will be in disbelief if they hear about bad things they do. She can be very harsh if pushed to her limits. Her best friend is Rai, and she has a slight crush on her. She is 5'2, and her birthday is October 17. Rai Rai is Really Friendly, and Always Ready to Help. Um... I’ll finish This Later, Ok? Her best friend is Tai, and she has a crush on Hatty-senpai. She is the shortest of the group in spite of being the oldest, at 4'9, and her birthday is November 7. Category:References to Video Games, Music Videos, and stuff like that (Wow that was a long name)